theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
Morning Musume
Morning Musume '18 (formerly known as Morning Musume (1997 until 2013), Morning Musume '14 (in 2014), Morning Musume '15 (in 2015), Morning Musume '16 (in 2016) and Morning Musume '17 (in 2017)) is the lead group of a production called the Hello! Project They first formed back in 1997 on a talent show called ASAYAN. The five runners-up, Iida Kaori, Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Aya Ishiguro and Asuka Fukuda, became the 1st generation of the band, with a target to sell their demo single, Ai no Tane over five days, and they did so over four days. They quickly became, and is one of, the biggest girl groups in the world. They are currently one of the most successful Japanese idol groups holding the second highest singles (of a female group), with a combined CD and DVD release going over 21 million sales in Japan alone. Their producer, Tsunku, is responsible for the composition of the majority of their songs and lyrics, production of their CD-sleeve covers, designing of their costumes and make-up and their live shows. The group is known for their ever-fluctuating line-up, with "graduations" and auditions held nearly every year. Currently, they are one of the most successful Japanese pop idol girl groups, holding the second highest overall single sales (of a female group) on the Oricon charts as of February 2012, with the Oricon record of most top ten singles with an amount of 57. Morning Musume also is the biggest DVD seller in the female group category in Japan. In recent years, the group has been making a concerted attempt to break into new markets in Asia, Europe and the US, performing at EXPOs worldwide History Formation 1997 Japanese producer Tsunku started the group through an audition for a female rock vocalist for his band Sharan Q. Tsunku decided to form a girl group consisting of five of the runners-up: Yuko Nakazawa, Natsumi Abe, Kaori Iida, Asuka Fukuda, and Aya Ishiguro. They were issued a challenge to sell 50,000 copies of their demo single, "Ai no Tane," with just five days of promotion events.6 They managed the feat in four promotion days (spread out over November) in a very grassroots manner. In 1998, the girls were ready with their first official single, "Morning Coffee." The success of this single (hitting #6 on the Japanese pop charts) brought them three new members known as the second generation: Kei Yasuda, Mari Yaguchi and Sayaka Ichii, bringing the total member count to eight. On December 31, 1998, Morning Musume won the Japan Record Award for "Best New Artist." 1998-2000: Love Machine Eager to add new life to the group, Tsunku held auditions for a third generation of Morning Musume. Two girls were expected to be admitted, but ultimately only Maki Goto was added. The group's seventh single, "LOVE Machine," sold 1,730,000 copies, making it a major hit. In 2000, Koi no Dance Site, the follow up to their major hit, Love Machine, was released and it hit #2, selling over a million copies—400,000 copies away from reaching Love Machine's success. Aya Ishiguro left the group before the single was released. There was also a new generation search. The fourth generation consisted of Rika Ishikawa, Hitomi Yoshizawa, Nozomi Tsuji, and Ai Kago. After their debut single, Happy Summer Wedding, Sayaka Ichii graduated to pursue her own music career. 2001-2003 At the end of January, the best selling Hello! Project album to date, at 2,259,510 copies, was released: Best! Morning Musume 1. At the end of the year, four new members joined the group as the 5th Generation through the "Love Audition 21:" Asami Konno, Makoto Ogawa, and two members from the platinum era, Ai Takahashi, Risa Niigaki, bringing the roster to 13 girls. Their first single "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~" sold over half a million copies. In February, 2003, "Souda! We're ALIVE," another hit, was released. Maki Goto's graduated late in the year, her last single with the group was Do it! Now In 2003, the unique child-like tune, Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima, was released in February as the group's seventeenth single. April brought the notably successful single AS FOR ONE DAY, a synthesizer-driven song about lost love, which sold 129,893 copies and hit #1 in the Oricon charts. This was Kei Yasuda's last single. Before the auditions for the sixth generation were held, the group released the album No.5. Four new girls were added as the sixth generation: Miki Fujimoto plus 3 members from the platinum era, Eri Kamei, longest serving Sayumi Michishige, and Reina Tanaka. The sixth generation's first single was Shabondama. Morning Musume was split into two subgroups so that it could tour more cities. Morning Musume Sakura Gumi included Natsumi Abe, Mari Yaguchi, Hitomi Yoshizawa, Kago Ai, Ai Takahashi, Risa Niigaki, Asami Konno and Eri Kamei, while Morning Musume Otome Gumi featured Kaori Iida, Rika Ishikawa, Nozomi Tsuji, Makoto Ogawa, Miki Fujimoto, Sayumi Michishige, and Reina Tanaka. 2004-2007 Auditions for the seventh generation were held in various cities, resulting in six finalists. However, on January 9, 2005, Tsunku surprised everyone by announcing that no one in the Lucky 7 audition would be added to Morning Musume, citing that he had set his expectations extra-high this year in hopes of finding an "ace." This was the first time an audition had ended with no new members. In November, Morning Musume released Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago. Following this single, Morning Musume EARLY SINGLE BOX was released. Their sixth studio album, named Ai no Dai 6kan, hit stores in December. This was Ai Kago, Nozomi Tsuji, Kaori Iida, Mari Yaguchi, and Rika Ishikawa's last credited studio album. On January 30, Kaori Iida graduated to pursue a solo career, with Mari Yaguchi taking on the leadership role. Hitomi Yoshizawa was made the sub-leader. Iida's single was THE Manpower!! In February, Tsunku started another audition for Morning Musume's seventh generation. This audition resulted with one new member, Koharu Kusumi. On April 27, the group's twenty-sixth single, Osaka Koi no Uta was released. This single was Yaguchi Mari's and Ishikawa Rika's last. In July, Morning Musume released Iroppoi Jirettai, Koharu Kusumi's first single with the group. The single was considered to be the biggest hit of the year—selling around 20,000 more copies than any single they released in the past year. On January 16, it was announced that Morning Musume had won a Kanagawa Image Up Award in recognition of Hello! Project's support of an anti-pollution campaign. On April 28, it was announced by Tsunku, from his official website, that fifth generation members Asami Konno and Makoto Ogawa were going to graduate. Their last single was Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan. Tsunku also announced the audition for the eighth generation, called Morning Musume Happy 8 Audition. On December 10th's Hello! Morning, it was announced that the newest member was Aika Mitsui. The last single release of the year was Aruiteru, which was a huge hit. It was the first single that hit the #1 spot in 3½ years . Their first mini-album, 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini!, was released in December. In February, the first single with eighth generation member Mitsui Aika was released, Egao YES Nude. On March 15, Tsunku announced that two other eighth generation members would be joining the group: Li Chun and Qian Lin, both Chinese nationals, were to join as "exchange students." Tsunku stated that the two new members would be an important key for their group's planned expansion into Asia and gave them the stage names of "Junjun" and "Linlin" respectively. With the success of Kanashimi Twilight, on May 1, Morning Musume became the "best single selling female group in Japan" with 11,085,000 copies sold—their fifth Oricon record. The achievement surpasses the previous record set by Pink Lady of 11,037,000 copies sold. 2008-2009: Platinum Era 2008 was the first year in which there were no changes in Morning Musume's lineup. In March, 2009, all Morning Musume singles and albums, past and present, became available through JapanFiles.com via digital MP3 format in the United States, Canada and Mexico. Morning Musume released their 39th single, Shouganai Yume Oibito, on May 13, attaining the #1 position on Oricon's weekly chart, the first time since their single "Aruiteru" in 2006. In late September, 2009, "Nanchatte Ren'ai" became Morning Musume's highest selling single since "Iroppoi Jirettai," which was released in 2005. With good sales from "Nanchatte Ren'ai," Morning Musume released their 41st single, Kimagure Princess, on October 28. It was Koharu Kusumi's last single. Her graduation marked the end of Morning Musume's longest lasting line-up. 2010-2012 In 2010, their 44th single, Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game, was released on November 17. This was the last single to feature Eri Kamei, Junjun and Linlin. On December 15, 2010, the graduation of Eri Kamei, Junjun, and Linlin was held. It was the biggest graduation in Morning Musume's history. With this the group was reduced to 5 members, the smallest line-up since 1998. On January 2, four ninth generation members were revealed to be Mizuki Fukumura, Erina Ikuta, Riho Sayashi and Kanon Suzuki at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert. The ninth generation's debut single was Maji Desu ka Ska! The single was going to be released on March 23, but due to the Tohoku earthquake and tsunami, it was released on April 6. On January 9th, an announcement was made that leader Takahashi Ai would be graduating from Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the group's Autumn 2011 concert (on September 30). Morning Musume released their 47th single on September 14. This was the last single to feature Ai Takahashi. On August 26, Morning Musume 5th generation member's, Ai Takahashi and Risa Niigaki celebrated 10 years as members of the group. The tenth generation members were introduced on September 29th. Haruna Iikubo, Ayumi Ishida, Masaki Sato, and Haruka Kudo Once Ai Takahashi graduated, she passed on the leadership role of both Morning Musume and Hello! Project to Risa Niigaki, the only remaining 5th generation member. On January 5, Morning Musume ultimately lost the record of having the highest overall single sales (of a female group) on the Oricon charts to AKB48. They were then currently tied with the most number one singles. On January 25, "Pyocopyoco Ultra," was released, it became their lowest selling single, selling only 34,050 copies. On April 11, "Ren'ai Hunter," was released. On May 4, it was announced that Aika Mitsui and Risa Niigaki would be graduating from Morning Musume on May 18, the last day of their Spring Concert Tour, at the Nippon Budokan. Mitsui's reason for graduating was due to the possibility of a stress fracture in her left ankle from the prior year reoccurring if she continued with her activities in Morning Musume. On May 18, Sayumi Michishige was announced as Morning Musume's 8th Leader, succeeding Risa Niigaki. The same day the Morning Musume Eleventh Generation Auditions were set to begin. On May 26, Morning Musume was one of the special artists to perform at Girls Award 2012 Spring/Summer collection ~All you need is LOVE~ event at Yoyogi Stadium along side names as ICONIQ, Kato Miliyah and Korean Pop Group Wonder Girls.12 On August 8, Morning Musume's 50th single, "One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show" became Morning Musume's best selling single since "Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~" in 2003. It was also the first single since "Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT" to sell over 100,000 copies On September 14, during Morning Musume's 15th Anniversary Concert Tour rehearsal, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member, Sakura Oda, passed the 11th Generation Auditions, making her the sole 11th Generation member. 2013 On January 19, both Sayumi Michishige and Reina Tanaka officially celebrated 10 full years as members of Morning Musume. On January 30, Morning Musume's single Help me!! became the first Hello! Project single to reach #1 on Oricon's weekly singles chart since Shouganai Yume Oibito, which was released in 2009. Help me!! also had the best first day sales since 2003. On March 16, 12th generation auditions were announced. The application deadline was April 30. It was later announced that no one passed the audition. However, all finalists from the audition were offered positions in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. On April 23, "Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai," ranked #1 on Oricon's weekly singles chart and became Morning Musume's 2nd consecutive weekly #1, which was previously achieved with "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~" in 2001. The single also became the first since "Aruiteru" to have every day of the first week ranked at number 1. On May 21, the day of Tanaka Reina's graduation, Mizuki Fukumura, later leader, and Haruna Iikubo were appointed sub-leaders of Morning Musume.4 On September 12, "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan," ranked #1 on the first week of sales. It was the highest selling Hello! Project single of 2013. And it became Morning Musume's highest selling single since "Koko ni Iruzee!", which was released in 2002. 2014 On January 1, Morning Musume began the new year with their new group name, Morning Musume '14.1314. On January 21, Tsunku announced at the Presentation Spring 2014 that Morning Musume would be part of a commercial along with comedians Morisanchuu, forming a new unit called Morimusu. On January 29, Morning Musume '14 released their 55th single "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE?". This was their first single released as Morning Musume '14.1315. The single peaked at #1 on the Oricon charts, becoming their fourth #1 single in a row – the longest streak of number ones in the group's history. In February, Morning Musume '14 cheered and sang an official song produced by Tsunku, titled "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai," for the 2014 Sochi Olympics Japanese Team. On March 15, the 12th generation auditions were re-held as Morning Musume '14 Golden Audition!. On March 30, NHK BS Premium aired a four hour special on Morning Musume's history and their 55 singles. On April 16, Morning Musume '14 released their 56th single "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0", which also peaked at #1 on the Oricon weekly chart. On April 29, during the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ concert held in Yamaguchi, Sayumi Michishige announced her graduation. She would be graduating at their Fall 2014 concert tour. On August 16, it was announced that the last date of the tour would take place on November 26, 2014 at Yokohama Arena. On May 29, a second in-group unit was formed. The unit, named Zenryoku Yasai Musume, will be promoting KAGOME vegetable juice. The 12th Generation members were officially revealed on September 30. They are ice skater Haruna Ogata, America raised Miki Nonaka, and two former Hello!Pro Kenshuusei members Maria Makino, and Akane Haga. This was their biggest line up since 2004. On October 15, Morning Musume '14 released their 57th single "TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin". It is the final single featuring 6th generation member Sayumi Michishige. On October 29, Morning Musume '14 released their 14th studio album 14shou ~The message~. It was the last album to feature Sayumi Michishige, as well as the last to feature a 6th generation member. On November 14th, Morning Musume ’14 announced that they would be holding an audition for a music video director for one of their future songs. The results of the audition would be announced on December 29 on the audition program BIG CHANCE, one of Fuji TV’s end of the year specials. To enter the audition, one must submit a three minute video. The audition was open to any nationality. Both amateurs and professionals were welcome to apply. On November 26, Sayumi Michishige graduated, appointing Mizuki Fukumura as the leader of Morning Musume and both Haruna Iikubo and Erina Ikuta were appointed sub-leaders of Morning Musume. On December 28th, it was announced that Morning Musume’s 12th generation members would start their own radio show on FM-FUJI titled Morning Musume. ’15 12ki Nikki and would start airing on January 4, 2015 2015 On January 1, Morning Musume '14 changed their name to Morning Musume '15. On February 9, it was announced that Morning Musume '15 would be releasing a song for the upcoming Pretty Cure movie, in which Haruna Iikubo, Ayumi Ishida, and Sakura Oda would be providing their voices to 3 spirits whose artwork they designed themselves. On February 14, it was announced that Haruna Iikubo would be the official mentor to the 12th generation, bringing back the mentor system. On April 15, Morning Musume '15 released their 58th single, "Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara". This was the 12th generation's debut single and their first single without Sayumi Michishige. On June 24, Morning Musume '15 performed at the TV Tokyo Music Festival(2). In addition, it was also announced that original members of Morning Musume will gathered together for a 4-song medley including “Daite HOLD ON ME!”, LOVE Machine”, “Koi no Dance Site” and “Happy Summer Wedding.” On August 19, Morning Musume '15 released their 59th single, "Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki". On October 29, Riho Sayashi announced that she will graduate from Morning Musume '15 on December 31. On December 16, Morning Musume '15 will perform at Fuji TV's 2015 FNS Kayousai THE LIVE.27 On December 29, Morning Musume '15 will release their 60th single, "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only". It is Riho Sayashi's last single as a member of Morning Musume. On December 31, Riho Sayashi graduated at the end of the first part of the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~. 2016 On January 1, Morning Musume '15 changed their name to Morning Musume '16. On January 2, Morning Musume '16 announced their Shinseki Audition during the Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ concert. This was to look for a 13th generation. On February 7, Kanon Suzuki announced she will graduate from Morning Musume '16 and Hello! Project at the end of the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~. From February 26 to February 28, 2016, Morning Musume '16 were main guests at Anime Matsuri in Houston, Texas to celebrate the convention's 10th anniversary, which took place at the George R. Brown Convention Center. On Friday, February 26, the group appeared in the opening ceremony and held a Q&A session afterwards. Their concert was held on Saturday, February 27, which they performed a total of 16 songs in front of 6,000 people. OG member Mitsui Aika accompanied the group and was the concert MC. There were originally plans for members Iikubo Haruna and Kudo Haruka to participate in the Friday J-Fashion Show as models, but they did not appear. Morning Musume '16 released their 61st single "Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi". It is Kanon Suzuki's last single as a member of Morning Musume. On May 31, Kanon Suzuki graduated at the end of the spring concert tour in Nippon Budokan and it was announced that no one had passed the Shinseiki audition, but as announced on June 15, 2016, it is being re-held. Morning Musume '16 has been invited to perform during the TV Tokyo Music Festival(3) on June 29, and NTV's THE MUSIC DAY Natsu no Hajimari on July 2, TBS TV's Ongaki no Hi x CDTV Asamade Natsu Fes! 2016 on July 16 and Fuji TV's 2016 FNS Uta no Natsu Matsuri on July 18 with ℃-ute and ANGERME. On October 5, 2016, Morning Musume '16 attended a fan meeting in Seoul, South Korea and then on October 6 they performed in the MU:CON LIVE AMN Big Concert at DMC Festival 2016, which took place in the Sangam Culture Plaza. On October 15, 2016, Morning Musume '16 performed "Utakata Saturday Night!" on TVBS's Quan Qiu Zhong Wen Yin Yue Bang Shang Bang (全球中文音樂榜上榜; Global Chinese Music Live), a live Taiwanese music program. The next day on October 16, the group held a live concert in Taipei. Two months before on August 16, members Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, and Ogata Haruna visited Taipei for a press event outside of the Red House Theater to promote the concert. On November 23, Morning Musume '16 released their 62nd single, Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou Janai. Morning Musume '16 will appear during the second night of Fuji TV's 2016 FNS Kayousai on December 14, performing in an "Idol Shuffle Medley" with other idol groups including ℃-ute. On November 23 at the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ concert in Osaka, the group announced that the 13th generation would be selected from Hello Pro Kenshuusei and announced at the Nippon Budokan tour finale on December 12. The audition administrator later released an official statement on the Hello! Project website explaining that the winner(s) would be chosen from Hello Pro Kenshuusei because, once again, no suitable candidates were found from the general audition. The 13th Generation members were officially revealed on December 12. They are two former Hello!Pro Kenshuusei members Kaede Kaga and Reina Yokoyama. This was the first time ever that only two members were in a generation. On December 31, the group will perform on TV for the first time as the Morning Musume '17 line-up during the CDTV Special! Toshikoshi Premier Live 2016→2017. The performance was pre-recorded on December 30, which Sato Masaki was unable to participate due to her lower back injury. 2017 On January 1, Morning Musume '16 changed their name to Morning Musume '17. On January 12, it was announced that Morning Musume '17 would collaborate with Marukome by singing a remake of "Morning Coffee" titled "Morning Misoshiru" to promote the company's new miso soup product of the same name. it was also announced that Haruka Kudo would be the official mentor to the 13th generation. Morning Musume '17 will form a collaborative unit with HKT48 member Sashihara Rino named Sashining Musume. They will sing the track "Get you!" released in Type-A of AKB48's 8th album Thumbnail on January 25. On January 26th it was announced that Morning Musume'17 would release their 63rd single titled BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy. On February 21, it was announced Morning Musume '17 would have their own show on TV Tokyo called Tokugi☆Saikenshou Momusu DE Gozaru! beginning on March 8. The program will show off and verify each members' special skill listed on their official profile. On February 24, Up Front announced that Sato Masaki will be returning from her three month hiatus, and restart her activities in the group on March 18, where the group will have a concert in Pacifico Yokohama during the "Morning Musume。'17 Concert Tour Spring ~THE INSPIRATION~" tour. On March 12, Morning Musume '17 will perform in the SKY PerfecTV! Ongakusai 2017. On March 25, it was announced that Morning Musume '17 and ANGERME would be featured in the game app titled Hello! Project Hina Fest "Idol Nama Gassen" ~Kunitori Tenka Touitsu Hen~, for which a "live battle" event will be held on April 16. On April 10, Morning Musume '17 was appointed the official Ouen Taishi, or Cheer Ambassadors, of the "Ceka Paka PLAY DREAM CAMPAIGN" for the Nihon Seimei Ce-Pa Koryusen (the Nippon Professional Baseball interleague) that would begin on May 30. Fukumura Mizuki would be the leader of the whole campaign while the other 12 members would each support one of the 12 teams, and each member would have their own type of dance movie that would be shown at their team's home stadium. At the April 29 concert, Kudo Haruka announced that she would graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the group's upcoming fall tour to focus on acting. Morning Musume '17 will perform in the TV Tokyo Ongakusai 2017 on June 28 and Nippon TV's THE MUSIC DAY Negai ga Kanau Natsu on July 1. As part of their collaboration with marukome, Morning Musume '17 will begin airing a weekly 5-minute radio program titled marukome Morning Misoshiru Koeru yo! on July 1 across 38 stations. On June 26, it was announced through a special episode of Hello! Project Station that Chisaki Morito has joined the group as a new 14th generation member and concurrent member from Country Girls, She will begin activities with the group in the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER concert tour and in their upcoming fall tour. Morning Musume '17 performed in the TV Tokyo Ongakusai 2017 on June 28 and Nippon TV's THE MUSIC DAY Negai ga Kanau Natsu on July 1. As part of their collaboration with marukome, Morning Musume '17 began airing a weekly 5-minute radio program titled marukome Morning Misoshiru Koeru yo! on July 1 across 38 stations. On July 15, Morning Musume '17 appeared with new member Morito Chisaki on TBS's Ongaku no Hi 2017 in two pre-recorded performances. Their first performance was solo, and the second was as a special Hello! Project unit with a selection of members from ANGERME, Kobushi Factory, and Tsubaki Factory. On July 24, it was announced that Morning Musume '17 would be featured in Asobista's summer edition of Idol Nama Gassen, fully titled Idol Nama Gassen Kunitori Tenka Touitsu Hen ~2017 Natsu no Jin~. It began on July 29, when the video of the first battle was released, and ended on August 30. On October 4, they released Morito Chisaki's debut single and Kudo Haruka's last, titled "Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi!". On November 3, a remake of Morning Musume's demo single, titled "Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.)", was digitally released exactly 20 years after the original. The remake is sung by the original five members and Morning Musume '17 as a special anniversary unit named Morning Musume 20th. As part of their 20th anniversary celebrations, Morning Musume '17 opened a limited time café named "20 Nenme no Morning Coffee ~Morning Musume 20th ANNIVERSARY CAFE~" at AREA-Q in Harajuku, Tokyo from November 3 to December 10. In addition, the group will collaborate with HMV&BOOKS SHIBUYA to open the "Morning Musume museum -Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen-" on the store's 6th floor from November 24 to December 24. Morning Musume '17 performed "Jealousy Jealousy" solo and "LOVE Machine" with Johnny's boy band Sexy Zone at NTV's BEST ARTIST 2017 on November 28. On November 30, Morning Musume '17 released the digital single "Gosenfu no Tasuki" in honor of their anniversary. On December 6, they released their 15th original album, titled ⑮ Thank you, too. On December 10, they were the surprise guests at the Dai 7kai AKB48 Kouhaku Taikou Utagassen and performed "One・Two・Three". HKT48's Sashihara Rino then joined them on stage for "Utakata Saturday Night!" and their Sashining Musume song "Get you!". On December 11, Kudo graduated at Nippon Budokan. For the second night of Fuji TV's 2017 FNS Kayousai on December 13, Morning Musume '17 will perform in collaboration with Kato Hifumi, a retired pro shogi player nicknamed "Hifumin" who has been a popular guest on variety shows. The five original members will also perform "Ai no Tane" live together for the first time in 18 years. 2018 On January 1, Morning Musume '17 changed their name to Morning Musume '18. On January 28, Morning Musume '18 released the digital single "Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite". From February 3 to March 4, the "Morning Musume museum -Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen-" was open at HMV&BOOKS HAKATA‏ in Fukuoka. Afterwards, it will be open from March 11 to April 15 at HMV Sendai in Miyagi. On February 12, TV Tokyo aired the Morning Musume 20 Shuunen Kinen Special starring 25 current and former members of Morning Musume: all thirteen Morning Musume '18 members and OG members Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Michishige Sayumi. The show included a talk corner about group history, a look back at Hello! Morning, and several studio performances. On March 14, the group attended a press conference to announce a collaboration between au and Hello! Project titled "Oto no VR", which will deliver 360° video and audio content for smartphones, starting with a video of Morning Musume '18 singing "I WISH". That following evening, Morning Musume '18 performed in the second part of the SKY PerfecTV! Ongakusai 2018 alongside Tsubaki Factory. On March 27, it was announced that Ogata would graduate from Morning Musume '18 and Hello! Project to attend a junior college. She'll graduate at the end of the Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ tour on June 20th. Morning Musume ‘18 will release their new single Are you happy?/A gonna on 13 June. The single will be the last single to feature Haruna Ogata. Members Current members 9th Generation *Mizuki Fukumura (Leader) *Erina Ikuta (Sub-leader) 10th generation *Haruna Iikubo (Sub-leader) *Ayumi Ishida *Masaki Sato 11th Generation *Sakura Oda 12th Generation *Haruna Ogata (until June 20th) *Miki Nonaka *Maria Makino *Akane Haga 13th Generation *Kaede Kaga *Reina Yokoyama 14th Generation *Chisaki Morito Past Members *Asuka Fukuda *Aya Ishiguro *Sayaka Ichii *Yuko Nakazawa *Maki Goto *Kei Yasuda *Natsumi Abe *Nozomi Tsuji *Ai Kago *Kaori Iida *Mari Yaguchi *Rika Ishikawa *Asami Konno *Makoto Ogawa *Hitomi Yoshizawa *Miki Fujimoto *Koharu Kusumi *Eri Kamei *Junjun *Linlin *Ai Takahashi *Risa Niigaki *Aika Mitsui *Reina Tanaka *Sayumi Michishige *Riho Sayashi *Kanon Suzuki *Haruka Kudo *Haruna Ogata (as of June 21st) Releases Singles *Demo: Ai no Tane *1: Morning Coffee *2: Summer Night Town *3: Daite Hold on me *4: Memory Seishun no Hikari *5: Manatsu no Kohen *6: Furusato *7: Love Machine *8: Koi no Dance Site *9: Happy Summer Wedding *10: I Wish *11: Renai Revolution 21 *12: The peace! *13: Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *14: Souda! We're Alive! *15: Do it! Now! *16: Koko ni Iruzee! *17: Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *18: As For One Day *19: Shabondama *20: Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *21: Ai Araba It's Alright *22: Roman ~My Dear Boy~ *23: Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *24: Namida ga Toumaranai Hougako *25: THE Manpower! *26: Osaka Koi no Uta *27: Iroppoi Jirettai *28: Chokkan2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ooshiizo!~ *29: Sexy Boy ~Soyokazeniyorisotte~ *30: Ambitious! Yashinteki Ii de jan *31: Aruiteru *32: Egao YES Nude *33: Kanashimi Twilight *34: Onna ni Sachi Are *35: Mikan *36: Resonant Blue *37: Pepper Keibu *38: Naichau Kamo *39: Shouganai Yume Oibito *40: Nanchatte Renai *41: Kimagure Princess *42: Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *43: Seishun Collection *44: Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *45: Maji de suka Ska! *46: Only You *47: Kono Chikyuu de Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun dayo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *48: Pyoco Pyoco Ultra *49: Renai Hunter *50: One Two Three/The Matenrou Show *51: Wakuteka Take a Chance *52: Help me!! *53: Brainstorming: Kimi Sae Ireba Nani Mo Iranai *54: Wagamam Kinomama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan *55: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa/Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai/What is LOVE? *56: Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe/Password is 0 *57: Tiki Bun/Shaba Daba Doo~/Mikaeri Bijin *58: Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru/yuugure wa Ameagari/Ima Koko Kara *59: Oh my wish!/ Sukatto My Heart/Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *60: Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only *61: Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *62: Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou Janai *63: BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy (Without Masaki Sato) *64: Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakaindashi! *65: Are you happy? / A gonna Albums *1: First Time *2: Second Morning *3: 3rd -Love Paradise- *4: 4th “Ikimasshoi!” *5: NO. 5 *6: Ai no Dai 6kan *7: Rainbow 7 **7.5: Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini *8: Sexy 8 Beat *9: Platinum 9 Disc *10: 10 My Me *11: Fantasy! Juuichi *12: 12, Smart *13: 13 Colourful Character *14: 14Shou ~the Message~ *15: 15 Thank You Too Member Colours Gallery Mizuki Fukumura pic.png|Mizuki Fukumura|link=Mizuki Fukumura Erina Ikuta pic.png|Erina Ikuta|link=Erina Ikuta Haruna Iikubo pic.png|Haruna Iikubo|link=Haruna Iikubo Ayumi Ishida pic.png|Ayumi Ishida|link=Ayumi Ishida Masaki Sato pic.png|Masaki Sato|link=Masaki Sato Sakura Oda pic.png|Sakura Oda|link=Sakura Oda Miki Nonaka.jpg|Miki Nonaka|link=Miki Nonaka Maria Makino.jpg|Maria Makino|link=Maria Makino Akane Haga.jpg|Akane Haga|link=Akane Haga Kaede Kaga.jpg|Kaede Kaga|link=Kaede Kaga Reina Yokoyama.jpg|Reina Yokoyama|link=Reina Yokoyama Chisaki Morito.jpg|Chisaki Morito|link=Chisaki Morito Bandicam 2015-10-30 04-45-52-687.png|How they appear in Business Friendly 1 12 ad 13ki.png|How they appear in Business Friendly 2 14ki.png|How they appear in Business Friendly 3 All Morning Musume.png|All Morning Musume members including Sayumi, Mizuki, Erina, Riho, Kanon, Haruna I, Ayumi, Masaki, Haruka, and Sakura (except from Haruna Ogata, Miki Nonaka, Maria Makino, Akane Haga, Kaede Kaga, Reina Yokoyama and Chisaki Morito) in Homer kills Morning Musume/Gets Grounded 12ki go animate.png|All The 12th Generation Members of Morning Musume on GoAnimate including Haruna Ogata, Miki Nonaka, Maria Makino and Akane Haga in Chantel DuBois kills people and gets executed 13ki.png|All The 13th Generation Members of Morning Musume on GoAnimate including Kaede Kaga and Reina Yokoyama Chisaki.png|Chisaki Morito of Morning Musume on GoAnimate Sayumi Michishige pic.png|Sayumi Michishige|link=Sayumi Michishige Riho Sayashi pic.png|Riho Sayashi|link=Riho Sayashi Kanon Suzuki pic.png|Kanon Suzuki|link=Kanon Suzuki Haruka Kudo pic.png|Haruka Kudo|link=Haruka Kudo Haruna Ogata.jpg|Haruna Ogata|link=Haruna Ogata Trivia * They all got killed by Homer Simpson with his Ickle Pickle curse. But, they are revived by Haruka Amami with her Wonder Blunder Spell in Homer Kills Morning Musume/Gets Grounded. * Asuka Fukuda only lasted in the group for a mere 1 year, 7 months and 11 days. She didn't have any time to settle into the group. On the other scale, Sayumi Michishige really stood the test of time as a Morning Musume member, lasting a monstrous 11 years, 10 months and 7 days! * Miki Fujimoto has the briefest period as Morning Musume's Leader, lasting for only 28 days! Ai Takahashi also lasted 28 days as sub-leader before Fujimoto left the group. * Of the briefest time as sub leader, Ai then became the longest serving leader of the band, lasting 4 years from 2007 until 2011. Risa Niigaki also lasted 4 years as sub-leader too! ** However, as of 2017, the longest serving sub leader to this day is Haruna Iikubo, who has had two different leadership reigns. They were under 6th generation member Sayumi Michishige ans current leader Mizuki Fukumura. * The band's 7th single, 'Love Machine'. was their highest ever number of singles sold (1,646,630) and their most successful single to date. However, 'Pyoco Pyoco Ultra' was their lowest selling single, with only 34,050 copies sold. * The year 1999 has the most member births out of any year with 6 members being both that year, in order it is: Ogata Haruna (February 15th), Oda Sakura (March 12th), Sato Masaki (May 7th), Nonaka Miki (October 7th), Kudo Haruka (October 27th), and Kaga Kaede (November 30th). Coincidently they all are blood type A. * It was revealed that Morning Musume are Emma McGoldrick's favourite artist, while their hit, One Two Three, was Julie Jones's favourite song. * A majority of members are adoptive mothers to several troublemakers. They are: Riho Sayashi (Robot Chicken), Ayumi Ishida (Captain Barnacles), Erina Ikuta (Chantel DuBois), Masaki Sato (Wally) Ai Takahashi (Falcon), Junjun (Devious Diesel), Eri Kamei (Tex Richman), Linlin (Diego), Kanon Suzuki (Auto), Haruka Kudo (Benson), Sayumi Michishige (Lord Faquad), Mizuki Fukumura (Monster House), Risa Niigaki (June), Hitomi Yoshizawa (Quincy), Aika Mitsui (Leo), Maria Makino (Psycho Dad), Haruna Ogata (Happy Chapman) and Kei Yasuda (Annie). Category:Teams Category:Bands Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Singers